


Making Messes

by NoRegretsJustLove



Series: Wet [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom!Kurt, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, Shower Sex, sub!Blaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoRegretsJustLove/pseuds/NoRegretsJustLove
Summary: A direct continuation of the weekend begun in Holding On, Letting Go and Breakfast. Not strictly necessary to have read those first. Kurt is following through on his promise to both keep Blaine naked for the weekend and find ways to generate extra laundry in response to his sass:“Keep up that sass and we’ll see whether I let you get dressed again this weekend,” Kurt teased.Blaine just shrugged. “Less laundry for me,” he said, his eyes sparkling mischievously. He’d gladly stay naked for as long as it pleased Kurt.Blaine’s playfulness might be taken for insolence by some Doms, but Kurt wouldn’t have him any other way. He shook his head and laughed. “Oh, we’ll see about that,” he said, taking Blaine’s words as a challenge. He was sure he could come up with some ways to generate extra laundry that didn’t involve Blaine wearing clothes. He was going to have fun proving Blaine wrong…
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Wet [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1192327
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	1. Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't necessarily much of a cohesive narrative here, just looking in on various scenes of Kurt and Blaine throughout their weekend. It's possible I've decided to post as multiple chapters instead of separate installments of the series to avoid having to title each piece...

After breakfast, Blaine did the dishes and hand-washed the stained tablecloth while Kurt showered and dressed. Blaine was just hanging the cloth on the drying rack when Kurt grabbed their canvas shopping bags from the hall closet and stopped to give Blaine a peck on the cheek on his way out to the farmer’s market. Normally Blaine would accompany him and they’d walk hand in hand picking out ingredients for their weekend’s meals while Blaine made small talk with the vendors, then they’d head home to tackle their weekly household chores together. But since his sass had earned him a weekend with no clothes, this time Blaine was staying home to handle the chores while Kurt went out to do the shopping.

“I’ll be back soon,” Kurt said. 

“I’ll miss you,” Blaine replied. 

“You’ll miss the free samples at the farmer’s market!” Kurt teased as he headed towards the door. Sampling the fresh foods was one of their favorite parts of visiting the market, and they usually couldn’t resist bringing home some of whatever they tried. 

Blaine shrugged and laughed. “That too… Have some for me!” he called as Kurt walked out.

After Kurt left, Blaine got started on a load of the week’s regular laundry and then set about vacuuming and tidying up the apartment while the washer ran. When it came time to switch the clothes into the dryer, he snapped a photo of himself with the machines to send to Kurt.

_ Just some proof that I haven’t gotten dressed while you’ve been gone ;) _

Kurt hadn’t been expecting a naked selfie when he’d opened the text and he quickly glanced around to make sure no one could oversee the photo on his phone, but he chuckled as he replied.

_ I should certainly hope not, but thank you for the evidence! Good to see you haven’t tired of the laundry room yet! I expect you’ll be spending some more time there before the weekend’s over!  _ 😈

Kurt arrived home just as Blaine was pulling the clothes from the dryer. He went to the kitchen to put away the groceries while Blaine went to the bedroom to fold the laundry. When Kurt finished, he went to find Blaine.

He was standing at the foot of the bed and had just grabbed the last of the tee shirts from the laundry basket. The rest of the clothes were neatly folded and piled on the bed in front of him. 

“Nice view,” Kurt said, walking up behind him. 

Blaine looked over his shoulder and smiled at his Dom, wiggling his ass a bit for his benefit. “Thank you,” he said. “I’m almost done here.”

“Mm, I can see that,” Kurt said, closing the space between them and trapping Blaine between himself and the bed. He reached around and took Blaine’s cock in hand. “I think it’s time for a break from chores.”

Blaine whimpered in response and tipped his head back against Kurt’s chest. “Who am I to argue with my Dom?” he said as he let the unfolded shirt fall back to the bed.

Kurt stroked until Blaine was hard, then released his cock and trailed both hands up Blaine’s chest to tease at his nipples while he kissed his neck. When the nubs were stiff beneath his touch, Kurt flicked them with his fingertips, sending shivers through Blaine’s whole body. Blaine’s hips bucked, his cock searching for some kind of contact but finding only air.

“Oh, you like that, don’t you?” Kurt whispered as he noticed Blaine’s body responding to his touch.

“You know I do…”

Kurt twisted at Blaine’s pebbled nipples making him moan and buck forward again. “I could make you come just from that, without even touching your cock.”

“God yes,” Blaine agreed. 

“But I won’t. You’ve already had one orgasm today, and I, somehow, have not, so I’m not going to let you come this time. I  _ am _ going to let you suck me off though.” He gave Blaine’s shoulder a little downward nudge, but Blaine was already turning around and dropping to his knees at the suggestion.

He quickly undid Kurt’s jeans and pulled down his briefs, revealing his perfect, and already hard, cock. Blaine took the shaft in hand as he traced his tongue over Kurt’s balls. He suckled at one and then the other as he slowly stroked Kurt’s cock. But he knew what Kurt really wanted so he didn’t linger and instead worked his way up Kurt’s cock and then sank his mouth down over it, relaxing his throat and taking Kurt all the way in. 

Kurt curled a hand around Blaine’s neck, holding him close, giving him just enough leeway to bob over his length. 

“Don’t you even think about swallowing. I want to see my come all over you… God Blaine….”

Kurt pulled out of Blaine’s mouth as his orgasm hit and the first splash of his come dribbled onto Blaine’s chin. As he pulsed out his release he deliberately aimed his cock over Blaine’s shoulder before guiding it down to his chest. His come shot past Blaine and onto the coverlet at the foot of the bed, some of it just catching the edge of the neatly folded stack of laundry as well. The last spurts trickled slowly down from where they’d landed against Blaine’s clavicle as Blaine used his lips and tongue to lap up the mess from his chin. 

“Oops…” Kurt said innocently as he glanced at the mess on the bed. Ordinarily he loved to see Blaine covered in his full release, but he had another mission this time, and sacrifices had to be made.

Blaine looked back, not yet having fully registered what Kurt had done. When he saw, he grabbed the lone unfolded shirt and used it to wipe his face and chest, realizing he’d have to do the whole load of laundry over again, and another for the blanket. But if that was the price of late-morning sex with his Dom then it was worth it. Blaine would happily do as much laundry as Kurt wanted if there were orgasms involved, even if they weren’t his.


	2. Saturday Afternoon

“It’s a shame you can’t get dressed today,” Kurt remarked as they were getting ready to make lunch. “It’s a lovely day for a picnic…” 

“Well,” Blaine countered, “there are places we _could_ do that. Unfortunately our neighborhood park isn’t one of them. Although…”

Kurt raised an eyebrow at his sub. “Although what? You already know I won’t let you get dressed.”

“I know. But,” he said, crossing the kitchen and opening a drawer, “a napkin isn’t technically clothing, is it?” He held one up as he asked. “Our balcony is pretty secluded, even if it’s not totally private. If I put this over my lap, I think we’d be ok.”

Kurt considered Blaine’s request. He supposed it was no different from sleeping under the blankets, wearing an apron to cook at the stove (which Kurt would absolutely insist on if Blaine were to cook naked), or placing a napkin in his lap if they ate at the table. And the mental image of Blaine almost entirely naked on their balcony was too enticing to deny. “Ok,” he agreed. “Let’s do it.”

Kurt went to spread their picnic blanket on the balcony (yet another thing that would need to be laundered, he couldn’t help but think) while Blaine prepared their lunch. Blaine carried the meal outside, the tray it was on mostly shielding his nakedness. He knelt to put it down and quickly positioned himself where he’d be least visible to anyone who might happen to glance down from the upper floors of the building across the street. Kurt whipped open a napkin and let it flutter down over Blaine’s lap. “You ok?” he asked once they were settled.

“Yeah,” Blaine replied. “You were right. It’s beautiful out. It would be a shame to spend the whole day inside.” The warm, soft breeze felt like a caress against his bare skin. 

They chatted over lunch, Kurt filling Blaine in on the gossip from some of the regular vendors he’d seen at the market that morning. When they finished eating, Kurt scooted over to sit beside Blaine. 

“Still doing ok being out here? You’re not feeling too exposed are you?”

“I’m fine, Kurt. I’m covered, but I don’t think anyone can really see that well anyway. Besides, you know I’m not ashamed to be naked for you. It’s the world that has a problem with it.” 

“Ah, yes, my little exhibitionist,” Kurt teased. He tugged at the napkin in Blaine’s lap so it only just barely covered his cock, which gave a twitch underneath it. 

Blaine shrugged. “I belong to you, not to the world. If you want me naked, then that’s how I want to be. I don’t care who sees.” 

“And would you care if they saw this?” Kurt asked as he slipped his hand beneath the napkin and wrapped it around Blaine’s cock. 

Blaine stifled a moan. There were solid walls between their balcony and their neighbors’ but sound would still carry and there was no way of knowing who else might be outside enjoying the beautiful weather.

“I’d love to fuck you out here sometime,” Kurt added quietly, also mindful of who might overhear. “In the dark maybe so it would be safer. But you’d have to be so quiet so the neighbors wouldn’t hear.”

“Kurt, god… Don’t say things like that if you aren’t going to do them.” He let his head fall back against the wall and reveled in the soft touch of Kurt’s fingers trailing gently over his cock, imagining instead those same fingers stretching him open and Kurt’s cock sliding into him as he knelt on all fours on this very same balcony. Maybe he did have a bit of an exhibitionist streak after all. 

“Do you think I wouldn’t?” Kurt challenged, tightening his grip a bit and giving Blaine’s dick a squeeze.

“Oh, I’m sure you would, sir,” Blaine clarified. He knew better than to question his Dom’s intentions. Kurt never said things lightly. If he spoke, you could be sure that he’d considered his words before he did. “Just now that you’ve put it out there, I can’t help picturing it, and I don’t want to wait for someday." 

Kurt chuckled at Blaine’s eagerness, giving his cock one last stroke before releasing it. “Well you’re going to have to, because I am not doing it in daylight. And more importantly,” he continued, having just heard the dryer’s end-of-cycle buzzer go off inside the apartment, “that was the laundry calling you. Time to get back to work…”


	3. Saturday Evening

Blaine knelt, still naked, on the floor of their living room and looked up at Kurt, who stood across from him in only his briefs. 

“I think we’re ready,” Kurt said as he set aside the small blue bottle in his hand. He shed his briefs and got to his knees in front of Blaine, kissing him tenderly and guiding him gently down onto the paint-spattered canvas spread out before them. 

The paint was cold beneath Blaine’s skin, but he knew their bodies would warm it soon enough. 

They took their time savoring each other, with no sense of urgency, neither one chasing anything more than a connection as their movements spread the paint over the canvas. 

“You’re gorgeous, love,” Kurt said as he trailed a finger from Blaine’s thigh to his neck, leaving a trail of paint against Blaine’s skin, which, like Kurt’s own, was already mottled with streaks of golden yellow, cerulean blue, and tinges of silvery gray. He cupped Blaine’s jaw and went in for a deep kiss. Blaine clutched him tight, tangling their bodies together.

The slow, smoldering heat that had been rising between them as they made love suddenly threatened to ignite into something more. Kurt broke the kiss and cast his eyes over the canvas beneath them, satisfied with the art they’d created. He sat up carefully and offered his hand to Blaine. 

“Time to clean up,” he said. The fire in his eyes belied the seeming innocence of the statement, and Blaine couldn’t help but note the dominance in his tone. His breath hitched at the change in Kurt’s demeanor.

A simple “Yes, sir” was the only reply he could make.

They got to their feet, taking care to stay on the dropcloth they’d laid out under the canvas. Blaine reached for a towel to wipe some of the excess paint from Kurt’s body and then his own before they made the careful trek to the bathroom to shower. 

As they stepped under the spray the first layer of paint washed away in greenish swirls at their feet. But it would take more than rinsing to remove the rest. “Let me take care of you,” Blaine said as he grabbed Kurt’s body wash. He caressed every inch of Kurt’s body with his hands, gently rubbing the color from his alabaster skin. As he rinsed away the suds he followed their path with worshipful kisses, until he was on his knees looking hungrily up at Kurt through wet lashes, his own body still marked with colors that hadn’t yet been scrubbed away. 

“Is this what you want, sweet boy?” Kurt asked as he nudged Blaine’s parted lips open with the tip of his cock, pressing inside as Blaine dropped his jaw to allow him entrance. Blaine moaned his agreement, letting his tongue tease against Kurt’s balls as his cock pushed into his throat.

“Mmm, that’s it… you take me so well…” Kurt praised as he fucked Blaine’s mouth, threading his fingers through Blaine’s soaked curls to keep him close. “God yes, I’m going to come down your throat. Do you want my come my greedy boy?” Blaine could only whimper around him and give the slightest nod but he hoped his eyes conveyed what his voice couldn’t. “Fuck, Blaine,” Kurt cried out as Blaine swallowed around him while he pulsed deep into his throat. 

When he finished he knelt down and gathered Blaine in his arms. He knew he’d fucked him breathless. “That’s it, baby, breathe…” Kurt soothed as Blaine recovered. “Such a good boy, taking me so deep, letting me use you…” He reached for a washcloth and began lovingly wiping the remaining paint from Blaine’s body while Blaine caught his breath. 

Blaine smiled and relished the tenderness of Kurt’s care and praise. After a moment Kurt helped him to stand and they finished cleaning up before toweling off and heading to the bedroom where Kurt slipped on his pajamas. Blaine shivered a bit as he adjusted to the cooler air outside the steamy bathroom, for the first time that weekend wishing he could at least snuggle into his bathrobe for a few minutes. But Kurt took his hand and led him back out to the living room, pulling him down into his lap on the couch and wrapping him in his arms to warm him. Blaine snuggled contentedly into his embrace. He knew the paint-covered tarp and towels awaited him, and the shower would also need scrubbing that would no doubt fall to him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

“I love you,” he whispered against Kurt’s neck. He looked over at their painting on the floor and knew it would be a lasting reminder of how cherished he felt that night and in that moment. 

“We made something beautiful together, didn’t we?” Kurt asked, noticing where Blaine’s gaze had landed.

“We did,” Blaine agreed. “But then, we always do...”


End file.
